


Chaining the oak tree

by DrayOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Post BotFA, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayOakenshield
Summary: Bilbo has a very special anniversary planned for him and Thorin. For once he is going to step up and take control and not give it back until he has had his way (as long as Thorin is agreeable that is).





	1. The forging

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with a steamy bathtub scene and goes from there. Chapter 2 will be mostly sex with some light fluff at the end
> 
> 12/22 - no changes were made to the story, I have updated my psued to link it more clearly to my tumblr

Bilbo had come to realize quite early in his relationship with Thorin that the touch of precious metals during the heat of the moment had a very strong effect on Dwarrow. He fondly remembered the time he had forgotten to take his silver signet ring that proclaimed him prince consort of the line of Durin off before wrapping his hand around Thorin’s member in the bath, the shout that Thorin had let out had nearly been loud enough to summon the guards from their post outside the door. When Bilbo had tried to pull away to remove the offending ring Thorin had growled possessively and captured Bilbo’s hand to slide two of his own royal rings onto it before wrapping it back around his throbbing cock once more. WIthin minutes Thorin had spent himself in Bilbos hand with a deep moan of his lovers name, and Bilbo had tucked that tidbit of intimate knowledge away for future use. Since their first anniversary was fast approaching Bilbo had decided it was time to put that information to good use and he had cornered Kili and Fili to help him with his project.

“So let us get this straight,” Kili started, looking slightly bemused.

“You want us to forge Mithril handcuffs as close to your design as we can so you can use them on uncle Thorin?” Fili finished, sharing the same bemused look as his brother.

“You forgot to mention the matching cock ring Fee.” Kili said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Right, probably the most important part of the whole ensemble” Fili said with a snort.

“The only thing that _has_ to be Mithril is the cuffs themselves, I don’t want him to be able to break them. Everything else can be other metals that aren’t as valuable.” Bilbo said flushing crimson to the tips of his ears.

The brothers shared a look then a nod and turned to Bilbo with laughter in their eyes. “We will do it.” 

“But we demand you tell us how Thorin reacts to you doing this to him instead of paying us.” Kili declared with a laugh.

“Right then.” A still slightly red hobbit declared. “What measurements do you need me to get for you?”

“We should have everything we need already, we’ve bathed with Thorin often enough on the road and dwarves are pretty adept at measuring on sight.” Fili said with a smirk.

“Aye, I still say I’m bigger than him in that area.” Kili joked. “Though our wrists are the same size, I’ve worn his bracers before and they fit perfectly.”

Bilbo refused to dwell on the thought of the brothers staring at their uncle long enough to be able to get an accurate measurement and held out the paper he had designed the cuffs on. “If you can get all four sets of holes ringed around the cuffs that would be much appreciated, I have fur I would like to line them with to keep it from being too much.

“Are you trying to please our uncle or kill him? Because at this rate you might do both.” Fili teased. “Either way we will have them delivered to you within the week.” 

“Thank you both, and please don’t tell anyone else.” Bilbo said giving each of them a tight hug.

“We are princes of Durin, we have our own forge to use. No one but you will know how these came to be. We swear it to you.” Kili said declared before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out of the room to get started.

Bilbo nodded to himself and checked that task off his list as he made his way back to the royal apartments musing to himself. Over the last two years he had gone from being a simple hobbit living in Bag End, to being an adventurer, to fighting alongside the princes of Durin and his lover for their mountain home, to worrying that his lover was dead, to finally finding out that Dwarrow believed they only had one love and Thorin was sure he was his. In seven days it would be exactly one year since he and Thorin had been wed in the hall of kings in a very exuberant Dwarrow ceremony. He wanted this first anniversary of that day to be something equally as memorable and he was going to whatever lengths it took to make sure that happened.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

As soon as they were sure they were out of Bilbo’s hearing the brothers collapsed against each other howling with laughter. They were both very aware of how electrifying the touch of silver and gold could be during intimate moments, the could only imagine how earth shattering Mithril would be. And Bilbo was going to put it around Thorin’s most sensitive spots. 

Once they composed themselves Kili looked up with tears of mirth in his eyes. “I think we should probably find other willing beds to sleep in next weekend. Thorin is already nearly loud enough to hear through the stone walls, I can only imagine what this is going to do to him.” he chortled.

“I do believe you are right brother. Though at the same time I am tempted to stay just to make sure Bilbo doesn’t truly kill him.” Fili said with a snicker.

“Or Thorin killing Bilbo when he find out what he’s been up to.” 

“Either way it should be an interesting weekend.” Fili said pushing open the door to their forge and heading over to start gathering the tools they would need to smith the cuffs while Kili gathered the ingots they would melt down in the process. “Looking Bilbo’s plans I think we should sand cast the cuffs and ring and then hand carve them for the finishing touches.”

Kili nodded. “If you want to work on those I will start on the length of chain. I know Bilbo wanted precious metals but I think plated iron would be the best, less likely to break or warp under pressure.”

With a nod Fili scooped up three bowls of sand and started sculpting the molds he would need. Soon they were both hard at work with sweat dripping off their brows from the heat of the flames and the sound of Kili’s hammer ringing in their ears as he made the links of chain. On the afternoon of the sixth day they summoned Bilbo to their forge where they were scribing the last of the runes into the Mithril of the cuffs and polishing them down. 

“Wow,” breathed Bilbo as he looked at the ring Kili had just placed in the box with the chain. “This is far more intricate and beautiful than I could have expected. Are you sure I can’t repay you in some way beyond telling you what faces Thorin makes.” 

“We are sure. You did so much for all of us on the journey and during the rebuilding that we are thankful for the chance to repay you in some way.” Fili said placing the cuffs in the box and shutting the lid before pressing it into Bilbo’s hands. “Now be on your way, I’m sure you have plenty to do before tomorrow night.”

Bilbo gave each brother a quick one armed hug before turning and leaving the forge with his treasures. He still needed to attach the fur and make sure he had all the ingredients he would need to cook dinner in their private kitchens.


	2. The melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo give Thorin the gifts he had forged and receives pleasure in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is smut, explicit smut at that. Consider yourself warned.

Thorin came through the door to their rooms right as Bilbo set the last dish on the table. WIth an angry sigh Thorin dropped the raven crown on its pedestal by the door before peeling off the heavy mantle he wore for meeting foreign dignitaries and chucking it in the direction of the nearest piece of furniture. “Have I ever mentioned that I hate elves? Because I truly do.” He groused, kicking off the heavy boots he always wore outside of their carpeted rooms and starting in on the buckles for his bracers. "They spent most of the meeting today arguing over what color circlet Fili would be giving Tauriel at the wedding ceremony! Its tradition for the line of Durin to wear silver and blue! I may have backed down and agreed to let those two be wed in the elven kings realms first but I will not back down on this! In my hall, marrying into my line, she will wear our royal colors! You did it! Bofur did it! It’s her turn to fall in line!” 

Any further ranting about elves that he may wish to do was cut off by Bilbo grabbing two braids and pulling him in for a very intense kiss. “The only name I want to hear you shouting for the rest of our first anniversary is my.” he growled, planting another possessive kiss on Thorin's lips and tugging on his hair slightly to make sure he got the point.

Thorin moan quietly at the contact and what it implied before his eyes widened in recognition. Wrapping his arms around his hobbit he pulled him in for another soul searing kiss. “That is why you insisted on cooking and dining in our rooms tonight, isn’t it gishavel? And here I am storming about in a foul mood over something that only matters to my pride. Oh I am truly sorry my love.”

“All is forgiven. Now come eat, I’ve made all your favorites. And after we finish I have something I wish to discuss with you.” Bilbo said taking his hand and leading him to the table by the fire that was laden with a mix of hobbit and dwarven dishes that he know Thorin loved.

“You have truly outdone yourself gishavel, this looks magnificent.” Thorin murmured nuzzling Bilbo’s neck before taking his seat at the table and starting to pile his plate with food.

“If you think this is special just wait for dessert.” Bilbo said as he piled his own plate high and tucked in.

The better part of an hour later they were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Bilbo's head resting on Thorin's shoulder as they let dinner settle. “My love that was truly amazing but I do believe you mentioned something about dessert?” Thorin said with a sly grin as he leaned down and kissed his hobbit tenderly.

“That I did.” Bilbo agreed blushing slightly and sitting up to better reach the box sitting on the end table that Thorin had been eyeing curiously all night. “Before you get it though I need to give you something.”

Thorin took the heavy wooden box from Bilbo and eyed it curiously. “But I didn’t get you anything. I can’t possibly take without giving something as well, isn’t that the hobbit way?”

Bilbo blushed redder than Thorin had ever seen, and that's saying something considering the color Bilbo had turned the time Kili and Fili walked in on them in the treasure room. “Yes well normally that is the case, however if you like what's in the box it truly is for both of us.”

Thorin eyed him curiously but didn't say another word as he slowly lifted the lid of the box. Once he saw the contents of the box he drew in a shaky breath. “Oh my love these are gorgeous.” He said stroking a finger across the runes carved in the Mithirl. “But I do believe they are too big for your wrists?”

“They are. I had them made for you to wear.” Bilbo replied, his voice heavy with want. “What I want for our anniversary is for you to give me control for this one night. Let me show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Please Thorin?” 

Thorin chose not to reply with words, instead choosing to lean in and kiss Bilbo with all the need flowing through him. Once they broke apart Thorin picked up one of the cuffs in the box and held it out to Bilbo. “Will you put them on me?” 

Bilbo took the cuff and set it back in the box then moved the box to the floor. Once it was out of the way he slid his hands under the loose tunic Thorin was wearing and lifted it slowly, dragging his fingers across his lovers chest and leaving trails of fire in their wake. As soon as the shirt was discarded Bilbo leaned in to place a hungry kiss to the runes tattooed on his lovers collarbone that declared he had found his One. “Let's take this to our bed, shall we?”

Thorin stood and bent down to grab the box and then held out his hand for his lover. “Please. I can’t wait to see this pleasure you wish to show me.” Thorin purred pulling Bilbo into his bare chest for one more kiss before he made his way across their sitting room to the bedroom. Putting the box on a table by the door and turned back to Bilbo “My my my you have been busy haven’t you gishavel? How exactly were you going to explain the chain if I had said no?”

“Erm I was going to run and rip it down while I was hiding in embarrassment?” Bilbo said with a shaky laugh, already starting to turn red again.

“Hmm no running from you. I want to explore every item in this little box of yours, I can tell the cuffs aren’t the only thing in here.” Thorin said shutting the door and pinning Bilbo to it for another kiss that was enough to curl his toes.

“Well then I demand you get out of those pants and lay down on the bed so I can get started.” Bilbo ordered, a thread of steel in his voice that he didn’t expect to hear.

Thorin hissed and slowly freed himself from his pants that had become far too constricting and backed away from Bilbo until his knees hit the bed and he lowered himself onto it, never taking his eyes off Bilbos hungry eyes. Holding that eye contact his slowly stroked his hand down his aching cock, rubbing the pearl of precum across the head and bringing a moan from his own lips.

Bilbo bit his lip and grabbed the box bringing it over to the bed. “Before I do this I want you to swear to me that if it is too much you will tell me to stop.”

“I swear it on my bloodline, I will not put your pleasure before my sanity or my safety.” Thorin said, his voice clear and firm. Taking a steadying breath he held out his wrists. “Now please, gishavel, take me and make me yours like you never have before.”

Bilbo kissed the pulse in one of the offered wrists tenderly before grabbing one of the fur lined cuffs and closing it around the wrist and sliding the pin that would hold it closed in place. As Thorin moaned from the touch of the cold mithril on his overheated skin Bilbo grabbed the other cuff and repeated the act with the other wrist. “Get comfortable against the pillows at the head of the bed.” Once Thorin had situated himself Bilbo slowly lifted each cuffed wrist and fasten it to the chain and pulled the chain to hold Thorin's arms tight over his head. “Are you okay?”

Thorin nodded, his breath coming faster as his arousal heightening with every brush of the metal. “Oh yes, I already feel like I’m going to explode and you haven’t even touched me yet.” He panted.

Bilbo smirked wickedly and reached into the box for the next item. “Don’t hold back, I want to get the first one out of the way so I can slowly torture and tease the next one out of you and then the one after that. I want to keep you so on edge that by the time I finish filling you every ounce of pleasure has been wrung out of you and it is all you can do to kiss me good night. Now close your eyes and trust me.” He said, palming the item he had fished out as he ran a finger gently down his lovers leaking cock. Once he was sure Thorin wouldn’t see it he slowly slid the gleaming cock ring into place and snapped it shut.

“GISHAVEL!” Thorin screamed as his first orgasm ripped through him and he pulled on the cuffs holding him in place.. The feeling of the cool mithril around his throbbing cock was more that he could withstand and he lost what semblance of control he still held onto and spilled his seed across his stomach. As he lay panting trying to catch his breath Bilbo leaned in with a smirk and lapped at the puddle on his stomach. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever made you climax that quickly.” Bilbo said with a smirk. “Now bend your legs. And you don’t have to keep your eyes closed any longer, though if you want to I do have a blindfold we could make use of.”

Thorin moaned as Bilbo nipped his hip bone and did as he was ordered. “No blindfold.I think if I had anything else precious touching me I might well lose my mind and knowing how thoroughly you prepared for this weekend I’m sure it has something precious attached to it.” He panted, his voice barely more than a growl

“That’s why I asked and didn’t order it. We can always use it another time if you are willing.” Bilbo said, punctuating each word with a nip or a kiss on Thorin’s sensitive thighs. Deciding he had enough conversation Bilbo sucked one of Thorin’s stone into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it until he moaned before he moved onto the neglected one. When Thorin was good and hard again Bilbo licked a path down his taint from his balls to his pucker and teased it once with his tongue. Regarding the twitching hole for a moment he concluded this angle wasn’t going to work and slid back up his lovers body to release him from the cuffs. “Flip over, on your knees with your ass up.”

Thorin stole a hungry kiss before doing as he was commanded. Once he was properly positioned he stretched his arms over his head without being told, waiting for the click of metal tying him back in place. He realized at this angle he could clearly see the cock ring that was holding him hard and sensitive and the sight made him moan hungrily. Before he could think anything more of it he felt Bilbo shift into place behind him and place one hand on each side to open him up so Bilbo could lean in to lick his quivering hole once more.

“Mmm much better access.” Bilbo moaned appreciatively as he settled into his task like a starving man at a feast. Knowing Thorin was watching him hungrily he removed a hand from Thorin’s ass to wrap it around his own cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Thorin moaned at the sensations that were coursing through him. “Gishavel. Please. So close.” He panted, expecting Bilbo’s hand that was pleasuring himself would transition to his cock to bring him to climax again. Instead he was suddenly lacking any contact with his lover what so ever which caused him to moan with need. “You are such a horrible tease, I hope you are aware of that.” He grumbled as he started to come back to himself.

Bilbo smirked. “I told you I was going to drag this out and make sure you know exactly how I feel every day around you.” He purred as he reached a hand under Thorin and wrapped a hand around the filigree cock ring, digging the metal slightly into the throbbing member causing Thorin to shout in Khuzdul and pull on the chains once again. Bilbo moaned at the noises coming from his husbands mouth and set back to work teasing his quivering entrance, this time using a finger as well as his tongue to stretch him open more. As Thorin started panting and pushing into him as much as his bonds would allow Bilbo added a second finger then a third in quick succession. “Cum for me love, let me feel you tighten around my tongue as you lose yourself.”

Thorin could do nothing but obey as his partner’s fingers roughly scraped his sweet spot repeatedly. Before his body had even finished riding the wave of his orgasm he felt himself suddenly filled to the brim as Bilbo slid his cock home. Once more he was reduced to showing in Khuzdul because common tongue had escaped him. What felt like an eternity later his body stopped spasming from the longest orgasm of his life. 

Bilbo moaned at the feeling of Thorin clenching around him with the waves of his orgasm. Once his lovers body stilled under him he leaned forward and nipped his back. “Are you done or can you give me one more?”

Thorin moaned and pushed back against Bilbo. “I need to feel you inside me. I want to feel your seed spilling out of my hole as I collapse boneless in your arms and wait for the world to stop spinning. Fuck me gishavel.”

Bilbo didn’t need any more prompting as he started rocking his hips into the man lying under him. As he started nearing his end he pulled out completely and moved to unfasten the handcuffs. Tugging on Thorin’s shoulder he flipped him on his back and repositioned himself between Thorin's legs before sliding back home. As he slowly moved within his lover he reached down and released the cock ring as well so he could stroke Thorin's sorely neglected cock. Hearing the keening noises coming from his partner's mouth brought him right to the brink of orgasm. Speeding up his hand to match his thrusts he moaned Thorin's name. “Come for me. Please. Make me orgasm with you.” He panted leaning forward to lick and nibble his tattoos once more. 

As soon as Thorin felt teeth on his skin he screamed, arching his back and grabbing Bilbo’s hips to pull him as deep into him as he could. His third orgasm of the night ripped through him so hard he momentarily blacked out as he heard Bilbo scream his name. When he came to a minute later he could feel Bilbo laying on him panting as he recovered from his own orgasm. “I love you gishavel. Thank you for an amazing first year as husbands, I can't wait to see what our future holds.” He whispered softly, tilting Bilbo's head up to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

Before Bilbo could respond in kind their door was flung open and their two armed guard poured into the room with Kili and Fili in tow with laughter in their eyes. “Sir are you okay? We heard a scream.”

Thorin turned a shade of red that could rival the intensity of the one Bilbo turned earlier in the night which turned out to be Kili and Fili’s undoing. As they collapsed against opposite sides of the doorframe wheezing with laughter he turned to his guards. “I am fine. Please leave us alone.”

The guards nodded, having taken in the scene on the bed at last and turned to scamper out of the room past the laughing brothers.

“Bilbo, consider your debt paid.” Kili wheezed.

“Aye that was priceless. I didn’t know dwarrow could be that loud.” Fili said gasping for air.

“Or turn that shade of red.” Kili snorted. “Any how we will be going now! Good night!” He called turning to exit and snagging his still laughing brothers shirt sleeve to drag him out with him.

“Debt paid?” A still somewhat red Thoin queried.

It was Bilbo's turn to blush. “Erm yeah. I had to have someone forge the metal for everything and I figured they might tease me a bit but they wouldn’t gossip to outside sources about what I was up to.”

“Hmm. I approve of your choice. And they definitely did an excellent job on these cuffs.” He remarked as he slid the pin out of the first one to pull it off. “Did they choose the runes or did you?”

“They did. I had asked for plain mithril cuffs and a metal of their choice for the ring.” Bilbo admitted as he rolled off Thorin and snuggled into the crook of his arm so he could pull off the other cuff.

“The filigree of the ring truly is well done. But enough about my sister-sons.” Thorin said shifting to pull Bilbo closer. “Thank you, tonight truly was amazing.” 

Bilbo nuzzled into his neck, sighing contentedly. “No thank you. I don’t get to show you that kind of pleasure often and I loved having the chance to fill you the same way you fill me.”

“Bilbo, prince consort to the throne of the lonely mountain, I love you with all that I am. You truly are my most treasured gem.” Thorin whispered into the night as he claimed his partner’s lips in a gentle yet consuming kiss that showed how much he felt that he couldn’t convey with words.

Bilbo sighed and snuggled closer into Thorin's embrace, if he could melt into him he would. This was where he belonged. “I feel more at home here in these stone walls with your arms around me than I ever did in Bag End. I love you Thorin.”

No more words were spoken that night as they lay tangled together and traced soft patterns on each others skin and listen to the others heart beat.


End file.
